


Touch Like Fire

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Just felt like writing some Katt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword (Mentioned), They have a safeword but don't need to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Matt wants to try out something new in the bedroom. Keith decides to indulge him.





	Touch Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So like ????  
> There is not enough Katt. And recently I became obsessed with it sooooo  
> this happened.   
> Note: I do not write explicit stuff like this a lot! It's very rare. I'm more of a fluff person. So go easy on meeee
> 
> Honestly I don't even know if this will do well since Katt is a rare pair. But I love them so much ;w;

Their days off usually started off the same every time. Keith would wake up before Matt and make breakfast. Then Matt would wake up and they would eat said breakfast together before going to watch movies and cuddle.

 

This morning, however, was different. Keith knew it was going to be different from the moment he woke up to find himself alone in bed. He got up and went to the kitchen where Matt was cooking for once. There was also a box on the table, he noted. He stared at it for a few good seconds before looking back to Matt. Keith sent him a wary looked as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail.

 

“You’re up early for once,” Keith commented as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. 

 

Matt chuckled from his spot by the stove. “You say it like I’m some sort of bum, sweetheart.”

 

Keith blushed at the nickname as he always did, despite how often Matt called him by that. “Maybe because you always sleep in.” 

 

When Matt turned off the stove and turned to face him, Keith inhaled sharply. Matt had that look in his eyes. The same look he always gave Keith before he ravished him. The older male smirked and walked to Keith, leaning down to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Well I’m wide awake right now,” Matt’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, pulling the other tightly against him.

 

Keith laughed as his own arms went to wrap around Matt’s neck. “I can tell,” Matt licked his lips and Keith stared at them eagerly. He leaned forward just as Matt let him go, sending his boyfriend a confused look. “What’s wrong?”

 

Matt grinned and walked to the table, grabbing the box. “Nothing wrong. I just wanted to try something new, if you would be so kind to indulge me, darling.” The nickname rolled off Matt’s tongue in a seductive manner as always.    
  


Keith sent the box a glance. It had to be an outfit since he was asking Keith to indulge him. They hadn’t really experimented in outfits before but Keith shrugged. Matt never really asked for changes in the bedroom but when he did Keith loved whatever he suggested. There wasn’t any harm in trying. He took the box and smiled up at Matt. “I don’t see why not.” 

 

Matt beamed and pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. “Great! I’ll wait for you then, kitten.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith loved his boyfriend. He really did. Matt was kind, easy going, and told good jokes - and some bad ones. He was a god person and Keith was glad he had him as a significant other. 

  
Though there were times Keith wondered what went through Matt’s head. Just like right now. 

 

There had been an outfit in the box, proving Keith’s suspicions correct. He had blushed at the sight of them, shutting the box for a few seconds to catch his breath before opening it again. 

 

He had still put the outfit on though. His face was flushed dark red as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

The outfit had black socks that came just above his knees. There were light blue denim booty shorts that hugged his ass tightly and a dark red sweater with sleeves that covered Keith’s hands. What got him most though was the underwear.

 

The underwear, or more so panties was the right term, was dark red and lacy. He was very aware of how soft it felt against him and he could feel blood drain to his cock just from the feeling. 

 

A gentle knock sounded on the door. “You alright in there?”

 

Keith sighed nervously, staring at his reflection still. “I… Yeah, I’m fine. I’m actually already wearing it.”

 

“Really?” Excitement was evident in Matt’s tone and Keith chuckled. “Can I see? Are you comfortable trying it out?”

 

“I have no problem trying it out,” Keith said nervously, playing with the hem of the sweater. “It’s just - I look ridiculous.”

 

He could hear Matt chuckle through the door. “I’m sure you look adorable. I kept you in mind when I got them.”

 

Keith swallowed nervously. It was unlikely Matt would think he looked ridiculous so Keith gave in. He took the few steps to the bathroom door, shuddering at the feel of the underwear, and opened the door. He kept his gaze lowered as he felt Matt’s eyes trace over his figure. 

 

“Keith,” Mat’s voice was deeper now, obviously tainted with lust. Keith felt his boyfriend grab his chin and crash their lips together, kissing for a few heated moments before Matt pulled away. “You look fucking amazing.”

 

Keith hummed at the compliment, leaning forward for another kiss. Matt chuckled and nodded his head to their shared bedroom. 

 

“Why don’t we head to the bed first?” Matt asked and Keith nodded in response. They were in the bedroom and on the bed in a matter of seconds, Keith on his back with Matt on top. 

 

Matt made his way between Keith’s legs, kissing at the bare skin that wasn’t covered by socks or the shorts. “You look so good, kitten,” He mumbled and Keith gasped as he gently bit at Keith’s pale thigh before carefully starting to mark said thigh with hickeys. 

 

“Matt,” Keith groaned, feeling his erection straining against the shorts. Matt seemed to notice it as well because he chuckled before reaching up to slowly palm him through the shorts. 

 

“I don’t know why you thought you looked ridiculous. I think you look stunning. Though,” Matt said with a wink as he unzipped the shorts. “You always look stunning in my eyes.”

 

Keith let out a noise of relief as the shorts were slid down his thighs, Matt releasing his own groan. Keith looked at the other and chuckled as he saw Matt staring at the lacy red underwear. “What? Are you just going to stare or actually do something?”

 

Matt looked up, his face a delicious red as he stuttered a bit. “Y-Yeah, I just thought - I didn’t think you would actually wear them,” Keith raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you look amazing in them, but I wasn’t sure if you would want to wear those.”

  
Keith laughed himself on his elbows. “Well I did. And they actually feel pretty nice,” He shifted his hips a little, resisting the urge to laugh as Matt’s gaze stayed trained on his clothed erection. 

 

And then Matt was grinning up at him again, sending a wink his way. “Guess we’ll have to get some more pairs for you then,” Before Keith could reply, Matt had pulled his cock to peek out the top of the undergarment, giving the swollen head a gentle kiss. 

 

Keith gasped as he bucked his hips and screwed his eyes shut, his erection slowly entering the hot and wet confines of Matt’s mouth. Keith moaned wantonly as Matt bobbed his head, tongue expertly caressing Keith’s length. 

 

Matt pulled off Keith’s cock with a soft pop and grinned up at Keith, lips shiny with saliva. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me, kitten?” He asked and Keith nodded in response, eagerly turning over and pressing his face into the bed, ass in the air. 

 

There was something about this position that always got Keith going. Probably because of how vulnerable he became, vulnerable to Matt. He could hear his boyfriend shuffling around before he heard the familiar sound of the cap of their lube opening. He shuddered in anticipation as the lacy underwear was pulled off of him. 

 

“I hate to take these off since you look so good in them,” Matt muttered quietly, placing a steady hand on Keith’s hip. “But I really want to fuck you.” He said and two lubed fingers were shoved into Keith’s hole. 

 

Keith gasped and moaned, pressing his face into the bed and arching his back as those familiar fingers pumped in and out of him slowly. 

 

“You’re so perfect. You’re taking my fingers so well, as always,” Matt said, and Keith practically mewled at the praise. 

 

Soon a third finger joined the two, stretching Keith’s entrance slightly further to make room for Matt’s erection. Keith groaned in impatience, wiggling his hips slightly. “Matt, put it in.”

 

He heard Matt chuckle behind him. “Keith, you know preparation is important. Wait just a bit-”

 

“Please,” Keith said with a smile, knowing just how to get what he wanted. “Give it to me, daddy.”

 

A deep growl left Matt and his fingers left Keith as well. Keith grinned triumphantly as he heard Matt begin to fiddle with his own pants. “That’s playing dirty, kitten.”

 

“Oh?” Keith replied, his tone slightly teasing. He loved seeing Matt react to that certain kink. “I wasn’t aware we had rules aside from the safeword.”

 

He heard the lube open once more and soon felt Matt’s length resting against his entrance. He whined, able to imagine the look on Matt’s face since he knew what was coming next.

 

“ _ Matt _ ,” He whined out the others name.

 

Matt only chuckled in response. “I want you to beg for it, sweetheart. You always sound so lovely when you do.”

 

Keith groaned and pushed his face into a pillow. Slowly he reached a hand back, sticking a single finger into his slightly lubed entrance. “Please, Matt,” Keith said, his voice slightly whiny. “I want your cock inside me.” He removed his finger as he heard Matt groan and soon his entrance was filled with Matt’s length.

 

Keith gasped and pushed back onto the cock in his ass, loving the stretch. Before he could even ask his boyfriend to move, Matt was already on it. Thrusting his hips slow but hard. “You’re so perfect, Keith. So good for me. Such a good boy,” Matt kept up his slow pace, leaning over to mouth hotly at Keith’s neck.

 

Keith shuddered at the praise, his cock jerking as a needy noise left his mouth. He faintly heard Matt chuckle in his ear before his boyfriend had a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time to the slow thrusts. 

 

This was something Keith enjoyed about the sexual area of their relationship. At times they could go  _ hard _ , anywhere anytime. And other times, like this one, they could take it slow and gentle, just enjoying the feeling of each other. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long that cycle went on for, Matt thrusting slowly, stroking Keith’s length and whispering into his ear as Keith whined and pressed against Matt eagerly. He was sure however when he felt an orgasm approaching. 

 

“Matt,” He gasped out, feeling his legs begin to quiver. “I’m close.”

 

He heard Matt groan and soon those hips and hands were speeding up. “Go on then,” He leaned over and gently bit Keith’s neck, earning a loud groan. 

 

Soon Keith was sent over the edge, his entrance fluttering around Matt’s cock as he made a mess on the blankets. He heard his boyfriend inhale sharply before pulling out, his own seed splattering over Keith’s ass and onto some of the lower half of his sweater. 

 

Both males took a second to catch their breath before Keith sat up and turned around, locking his arms around Matt’s neck. “Let’s go take a shower,” He mumbled as he buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck, relishing in the others warmth. 

 

Matt chuckled and nodded, “Sounds good to me, kitten.”


End file.
